1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a health massage apparatus, and more particularly, to an adjustable helmet and a head massager.
2. Description of Related Art
A head massager is used for massaging user's head, usually including a helmet and a massager means. When the head massager is used, a person puts the helmet on his head and uses the massage means mounted on the helmet to massage his head. In order to adapt to the users' heads having a variety of sizes, the helmet is generally adjustable. This adjustable helmet includes a longitudinal shell and a latitudinal shell. The longitudinal shell and latitudinal shell respectively have adjustable means whose length can be adjusted. However, the existing adjustable means only have a unidirectional locking structure in which the longitudinal shell and latitudinal shell is disengaged and locked on a contracting direction so that the helmet can not be further reduced, and the helmet is not fixed in a expanding direction. The longitudinal shell and latitudinal shell can continue to be expanded. As a result, there is much inconvenience when the unidirectional locking helmet is used.